Masquerade
by rubberduck2
Summary: Duncan and Courtney have part ways but when their friends set them up for just one night will they get back togther? Will they even recognize each other behind masks? Or will they bitterly leave each other behind?
1. 1 Bagels, Broken hearts, Hidden Agendas

**k this is my very first fanfiction ever so here goes nothin:**

* * *

Duncans POV:

I woke up on Geoffs couch with a major headache,  
I looked around and the place was trashed. There was toilet paper hanging down from the chandelier, and empty cups spread throughout the room. I didnt know why I couldnt remeber anything from last night...that was until i saw the giant pile of empty beer bottles at my feet. I slowly got up and ran my hands through my hair.

"Hey Malibu whats for breakfast?" I yelled out. There was no response.

"Malibu...? Okay fine BRIDGETTE, wheres the breakfast?" Still nothing. I figured she didnt hear considering Geoff and Bridgettes house was HUGE, they could afford it because of all of the surf competitions they won.

"Fine...I'll just make myself some cereal!" I looked around the pantry and they had nothing in it. I figured it was empty because the animals at the party grabbed any food in site.

"Great now I actually have to go out for food, which means getting dressed, brushing my teeth blah blah blah," I thought out loud.

"Hey Geoff? Can I borrow your car? Great thanks!" Considering they didnt respond to ANY of my talking I assumed they were pretty wiped out from the party. I thought that unitl I saw a note they left that said they went out for some errands. I didnt remeber anything from the party all I recall is some girl who was desperatly draping herself over me. Ive hooked up with tons of girls but none of them meant anything, there was only one girl that ever meant anything to me...and that was Courtney. I havent seen her since she broke up with me because she had to go overseas to Oxford University. Her breaking up with me was devastating I just never admited it.

_*Flashback*_

"Hey babe" I said happily as i hugged her and spun her around.

_"Duncan...put me down I have something to tell you" She sighed._

_I was starting to get worried, ever since I hugged her tightly in the episode "If You Cant Take the Heat" of that stupid torture show Total Drama Island, my hugs almost always cheered her up._

_"Whats wrong?"_

_She took in a deep breath "Well Duncan I was accpeted into Oxford," She said sadly._

_"What are you sad about this is great news!" I said confused._

_"Duncan, dont you get it? That means Ill be all the way in England,"_

_"Oh..." I said realizing why this was bad news. "Well we could always have a long distance relationship, that would work out wouldnt it?" I said taking out my secret weapon, puppy dog eyes._

_"No, it wouldnt. I love you so much, but being that far away for that long, not knowing if youve moved on or anything like that would be too much to bear so Duncan we have to break up."_

_"Princess, sweetie, honey, I would never ever cheat on you, you know that" I said as I lightly held her hands._

_She started tearing up, which never happened to Princess, she was one tough chick.  
"Im sorry Duncan I cant take that chance, I will always love you, but I have to leave, I'll miss you."_

_"I'll miss you more than you will ever know, are you sure you want to do this I'm sure theres a solution to this," I was getting desperate I didnt want my relationship with Princess to end._

_"Duncan, stop your making this harder than it has to be. Goodbye."_

_"Bye forever?"_

_"Maybe not forever but for a while so please Duncan just let me go,"_

_I took in a huge breath, "Fine if this is what you want, but before you go could I just have one last kiss?" I wanted to be able to savor the magic of her kisses._

_"No, it would only making saying bye harder than it already is, I cant go over this anymore Im going to be late for my flight, bye Duncan." She tore our hands apart and walked away._

_I fell to my knees and watched as the one girl I ever cared about left me alone, heartbroken.  
*Flashback ended_*

Courtney leaving devasted me, I never admited it though not even to Geoff, my best buddy, the guy whose house I always crashed at. I finally arrived at a little bagel shop, which was actually very far from Goeff and Bridges house. I got in line and ordered a giant box of bagels, a mans gotta eat. As I was leaving the store, I saw a girl with medium length mocha hair sitting at a table. I could only see the back of her head but I thought for sure it would be my Princess. I walked over to her table and i smoothly said, "Hey sweetheart, youve got some beautiful hair,"

I couldnt get myself to look her in the eyes,let alone look at her face, so I still didnt know if it was Courtney but I would know for sure it was Courtney if she responded with one of her classic comebacks.

"Pig." the girl said.

I excitedly looked up but my smile fell when I saw it wasnt her,"Oh sorry miss, I thought you were someone else." I took the long trip back to Bridgette and Geoffs house with a heart even more broken up then before.

Courtneys POV:

I entered the waiting Lobby of the Toronto Airport and saw Bridgette and Geoff, yelling my name and jumping up and down excitedly. Its been six months since I saw them last, but Ive called Bridge every week. Ive been so caught up in my studies I never had a chance to come back and visit but their my best friends I had to come back eventually.

"Hey Court, I'm so glad you could take a break from your studies to come all the way over here to see us," Bridge said happily.

"Aw no problem guys, there was no way I could live without seeing you guys again...Geoff!" I said as I hugged Geoff eagerly.

"Hey Mocha, long time no see," Geoff said as he returned the hug.

"So um last time i checked your house was giant so can I crash there?"

"Oh yeah sure but wont it be awkward cuz Dun-" Geoff tried to say but Birdgette covered his mouth.

"Ummmm becuase...I...dunno if you would rather stay in the guest house?" Bridgette said slightly confused.

"Oh! I remeber when you guys first started working on the guest house before I left, I would love to stay there!" I said eagerly

"Great! Now just give me a moment with Geoff. Come on honey." She said as she dragged Geoff to a corner of the airport.

"Hey why didnt you tell Mocha, that Duncan, ya know Mochas ex, lives with us?" Geoff asked.

"Because Duncan has been in a worse state than normal, he chases after girls with brown hair to see if its Court, he gets drunk almost every night that way he doesnt have to deal with the pain, and when Court calls she always tells me she doesnt miss Duncan, but I can hear something in her voice, I can tell shes lying so..."

"So...what?"

"So we're getting them back together one way or another." Bridgette said with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

**okay so just tell me what ya think and the title will make lots more sense as the story goes on,this is going to be a two maybe three shot thanks again ;)**


	2. 2 Surprise?

**K well heres the second chappy**

* * *

Courtney's POV:

Bridgette and Geoff were talking about who knows what but I think it was something inappropriate because Bridge was smirking.

"Hey guys! Still over here!" I shouted while waving my hands in the air.

"Yeah sorry, Bridge was just telling me about the surprise she left you at the guest house" Geoff said. Bridgette looked at him angrily.

"Right. My surprise for you." She said through gritted teeth. "Can you give me and Geoff one more minute?"

"Uh sure, I've only been on a plane for hours what's another minute gonna do?" I said annoyed.

"Nice Mocha, I knew you'd be chill about this," Geoff said while throwing a peace sign to me.

General POV

Bridgette dragged Geoff by the hat over to the same corner. "A surprise?!? What am I supposed to do you said there was a surprise and I don't have one for her!" Bridgette fumed.

"Mellow your yellow babe, I got a surprise for ol' Mocha over there," Geoff said coolly.

"Is it something stupid?" Bridgette inquired.

"Nah bra it's so sick!" Geoff yelled tossing his hat into the air and then pointing and winking at Courtney.

"Okay stop your attracting too much attention," Bridgette sighed then yanked Geoff back to Courtney.

Courtney's POV:

"Okay Court, Geoff will take your bags and we'll just head to the car." Bridgette said.

"Sounds like a plan," I responded.  
We headed off to the car; we mostly just caught up during the ride. Geoff was driving and he probably wasn't the safest driver so I was nervous already but there was something eating me up inside. We asked each other questions but I only truly wanted to ask one single question: How was Duncan? I tried to slip him casually into the conversation.

"So uh I heard Leshawna and Harold are good." I said nervously.

"Oh yeah fantastic, man, never closer." Geoff said.

"So I heard from DJ, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Gwen and most of the other campers but I know theres one major player Im forgetting who is it...?" I said pretending that I didn't know that I left out Duncan.

"Oh yeah you left out Duncan." Bridge said quietly.

Duncan. His name jumped out of the conversation, it was really the only thing I heard. "Oh yeah, he totally slipped my mind! So uh how is he?" I said trying to keep from screaming out how much I want to know how he is.

Even though Bridgette answered my question in a few seconds it felt like eternity. "Oh yeah you 'forgot'," Bridge said exaggerating air quotes in front of my face, "Well he...uh..has his own apartment now." Geoff laughed at this but Bridge greeted his laugh with an elbow to the gut.

I started twiddling my thumbs because the amount of awkward was growing in large portions. "So um is he," I cleared my throat and coughed a little. "seeing anyone?" I said almost inaudibly.

Geoff turned around and threw his hands into the air, "I guess your in luck cuz hes as single and unhappy as the day you left him!" Geoff said excitedly.

Bridgette gasped and elbowed him in the gut again, "Geoff, HANDS ON THE WHEEL, and Court sorry Geoff said it like that,"

"Nah, its okay, I dont feel bad that it seems like my fault for Duncans misery." I sighed.

"Oooh man, yeah sorry Mocha, I didn't know I said it like THAT," Geoff said apologetically.

I let out a faint laugh, "Its okay I know you didn't mean it,"

"Okay let's change the subject, oh perfect timing we're here," Bridgette clapped her hands together.

"Whoa! It's just as big as I saw it six months ago!" I exclaimed at the sight of their house. It was a huge two story beach house, with palm trees all along the walkway to the house.

"Oh, actually Court, you'll be in the guest house which is still decent size but most definitely not as big." Bridgette explained.

"Oh okay well, where's the guest house?"

"Just follow us, Geoff go get her bags," Bridge said.

"I'm on it," Geoff said as he quickly got the bags.  
We entered the house through the garage, and walked through the backyard, which had a big pool. Shocker. And just a few yards past the left wing of the house was a medium sized two story house.

"Whoa this is the guest house? It's bigger than my normal house!"

"Yeah, I guess, hey uh Geoff give me the keys, so I can let Court in." Bridge said holding her hand out.

"Um actually I think me and Bridge should go in first to uh make sure that the house isn't messy," Geoff nervously said.

"Oh that's okay I don't mind a mess," I said

"Oh but I do so uh Bridge come with me to the door," Geoff said. I walked up to the door with Bridge and Geoff but then Geoff said, "Oh Courtney what are you doing by the door?"

"Um...trying to get in the house, which requires me to go through the front door" I said with a heavy tone of 'no duh'.

"Well me and Bridge need to make sure that you don't see the house until we make sure everything's perfect, Bridge come in the house with me...quickly!" Geoff said.

"Um okay Ill just stand out here all alone..." I said puzzled.

General POV:

"Geoff what the heck why are you acting so weird?" Bridge asked worriedly.

"Well uh because I saw my car wasn't in the house garage so it must be in this garage." Geoff explained.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Bridge said confused.

"It means that today is Saturday, Duncan went out for bagels like every Saturday, and instead of going back to the house he came here," Geoff kept trying to explain.

"So...I'm still lost, why is Duncan in the guest house instead of the normal house?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridge! Remember!"

"Oooooh right, bagel Saturday which goes like this: Duncan wakes up hung over, goes to get bagels, Duncan sees girl who looks like Court, he gets depressed lives in guest house for a week, but this week Courtney is living in the guest house and Duncan and Courtney aren't supposed to see each other yet!!" Bridge said finally realizing.

"Exactly!" Geoff said while putting the luggage down on the floor.

Duncan's POV:

I decided to take a shower because man was I ripe, I found one towel but I needed a second for my hair and the rest of my body. I heard some people enter the house so I figured Id call out for an extra towel.  
"Hey guys! Where did you put the rest of the towels there's only one!" I yelled while coming out from the bathroom.

"Uh Duncan my man did I show you the..." Geoff started but he heard the front door start to open so he pushed me up to the second level.

"Whoa whoa whoa dude where are we going and be careful Im only wearing a towel!" I pointed out.

"Uh..I wanted to show you this window in the living room." Geoff said nervously while showing me a window that was facing the pool.

Courtneys POV:

After awhile I started to get impatient so I was going into the guest house wether it was messy or not. I turned the door knob and as I was entering I saw Geoff rushing someone up stairs and Bridge sitting next to my luggage smiling innocently. "Who was Geoff taking upstairs?" I asked suspiciously.

Bridgette nervously answered, "Surprise?"

* * *

**I know this chapter kinda doesnt make sense and its kinda blah but everything is leading up to the main event :)**


	3. The Ball

**Sorry if its a little rushed I just had to get to the ball scene ASAP enjoy :)**

* * *

**Duncan's POV:**

"Uh Geoff I've seen this window before..." I said confused.

"I know but look how-" Geoff started but I interrupted him when I heard people talking down stairs.

"Hey Geoff who's downstairs?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just Bridge..." Geoff said, I could tell he was hiding something.

"Does she always talk to herself?"

"Psssh, oh yeah, she's a little crazy," Geoff said

"Right...so you wouldn't mind if I went downstairs?" I asked suspiciously.

"WAIT, you can't go down there!!!" Geoff yelled.

"Why not?"

"Bridge doesn't like people to know she talks to herself," Geoff said nervously, it sounded believable until I heard a girl yelling downstairs and it most definitely was NOT Bridgette.

"Okay Bridgette almost never yells, who's down there with her?" I asked

"Fine...it's ...Heather! She wants you back!" Geoff yelled while throwing his hands in the air. He was really weird today I wondered if he ate too much sugar this morning...

"Oh crap, that probably is her, she yells a hell of a lot. I don't want to see her! What do I do?" I said starting to panic. Heather was one crazy girl no way was I seeing her again.

"Oh don't worry, take this fire escape ladder and go through the pretty window, oh and Heather will be here for a week so don't bother coming back here."

"Okay great. Wait why is Heather here for a week?" I said because we all hated her so it was weird she was staying.

"She wants you back BAD," Geoff said while pushing me toward the window," Now hurry I think I hear her coming up the stairs,"

"K thanks man I owe you one," I said as I climbed down the ladder, and sprinted to their house, all while only wearing a towel.

**General POV:**

"Man I am SO good at lying!" Geoff said excitedly as he plopped down in a chair.

Courtney burst into the room, with Bridgette right behind her trying to stop her from coming in. "Bridgette let me in!! Theres someone else in here with Geoff and I wanna know who it is!!!" Courtney yelled.

"No Court, its nobody," Bridgette said while holding Courtney with all of her might.

"Hey Bridge its okay come in!" Geoff yelled from the chair.

Bridgette cautiously walked in and let out a sigh of relief when she saw there was no one there. "Where did he go?" Bridgette whispered.

"I told him Heather was here," Geoff replied.

"Nice! Okay come in Court, see I told you there was no one in here!" Bridgette said excitedly.

Courtney looked defeated but still suspicious, "Well then who was doing all of the yelling?" Courtney said while crossing her arms and tapping her foot expectantly.

"Well Mocha, you know how loud I can be, PARTAY!" Geoff yelled while putting an arm around Courtney.

"Fine...it works...FOR NOW!" Courtney said while storming out of the room.

Bridgette and Geoff high fived each other, "We are sooooo good, okay step one cleared. Step two: to get them to go the masquerade ball. You get Duncan, I've got Courtney"

**Duncan's POV:**

I was slouched on the couch watching some stupid game show when Geoff sprinted into the room and jumped on me yelling some random things.

I started laughing, "Okay Geoff one thing at a time and stop jumping on me, I'm gonna hurl up my bagels."

"Great news! You, me, Bridge masquerade ball!" Geoff yelled while jumping on the couch...there was seriously something wrong with him...

"No way in hell!" I got up from the couch and started walking away. I was NOT getting in a tux and dancing what fun was that?

"Aw come on it'll be fun! Plus it's not a normal ball we get to wear masks!" Geoff said while chasing after me.

"How is that fun?" I asked while trying to get away from Geoff. I ran in a room and closed the door.

"Okay fine then if you don't want to see a bunch of chicks wearing tight, short dresses that's your loss." Geoff sighed from the other side of the door.

Girls? Well dressing up might not be that bad..."Fine I'll go, when is it?" I sighed in defeat.

"Great! I have a few tuxes in my closet, and its tonight!" Geoff ran around the corner leaving me shocked. Tonight! Short notice much? Oh well maybe Ill find someone to get my mind off of Courtney.

**Courtney's POV:**

I was unpacking my stuff when Bridgette walked in. She plopped herself on the bed.  
"Hey Bridge," I said contently.

"Hey, um there's a masquerade ball going on in town wanna come with me and Geoff?" She said while flipping through a magazine that was on the night stand.

"Ew a masquerade ball? That's only for shallow girls hungry for compliments and attention." I said in disgust.

"Okay Court, I'm not gonna beg I'm just gonna give you one solid reason to go." Bridgette said sternly as she looked me dead in the eye.

"What reason could that possibly be?"

"To find a new guy, Court, you have to get over Duncan." I looked at Bridge a little angry but I knew this was true.

"Fine, when is it?" I sighed

"Its tonight but don't worry I have a dress and everything,"

"Okay well here goes nothing," I shrugged.

**Duncan's POV:**

I knew I shouldn't have come I was bored. Id been at the ball, dance, prom, whatever for a few hours and sure the girls were hot, but they were all so shallow. None of them even worth a one night fling.

I swished around the punch that was in my cup and was about to beg Geoff to leave but I looked up and saw an angel coming in with Bridgette. I dropped my drink and the punch spilled to the floor. My mouth dropped the moment she graced the room. She was a dove in a flock of crows.

She had beautiful hair like Courtney's but I figured it wasn't her because I've chased after too many brunettes only to find they weren't Princess. She had a beautiful blue strapless dress that definitely fit the theme of masquerade ball, it was sequined at the top and it fit her curves perfectly. Her dress went all the way down to the floor even though I loved to see some leg, the length suited her. She was perfect, but I wish this wasn't a masquerade ball so I could see her face from behind the feathered mask.

I stared for a solid five minutes until I looked at Geoff who gave me a thumbs up. It took me a while but I finally got the guts to walk up to the girl.

**Courtney's POV:**

The decorations were beautiful, and I felt like a princess. Princess...I hated using that word; it only reminded me of Duncan. And Duncan only brought back feelings of sadness and loneliness, I was just about to tell Bridgette that I suddenly wasn't feeling good but she quickly ran to dance with Geoff.

So I stood alone awkwardly, not sure of what to do. I looked at Bridgette Geoff dancing toether, they were so happy, I wish I had that with Duncan. Well we did have that unitl I decided to leave him. Seeing all of these happy couples made me sad so I was about to leave until a tall handsome guy behind a white mask walk up to me. He had black shaggy hair with little pricks of green at the tips of some of his hair. He reminded me a hell of a lot of Duncan. We looked at each other, and even though he had a mask I could see his piercing teal eyes, that were drawing me into him.

**Duncan's POV:**

Even though we were wearing masks, I could see her shining onyx eyes that kept me drawn to her. I took her hand gently and with all of the courage in me asked, "Would you like to dance?"

* * *

**whoo so next chappy will be continuation of the ball what will happen to duncan and courtney?**


	4. Crazier

**Well heres the continuation of the ball:**

* * *

**Courtneys POV:**

"Would you like to dance?" He gently asked me.

I examined him from head to toe to decide my answer.

"Well? Do ya wanna dance or just stare?" He said suddenly.

I gave him a look I knew he would understand, "Sorry I dont dance with guys that have green in their hair, our guys that are jerks!" i yelled out. I walked off to the punch table hoping he would leave me alone.

**Duncans POV:**

_Damn that girl is fiesty. I love it. Okay just be yourself Duncan and ask her again to dance._ I headed over to where she was standing but then stopped.

_Wait...yourself is a punk, who doesnt take orders from anybody I dont think your highness over by the punch bowl will like that. Okay instead of being yourseflf how about you just be polite, shes the only girl who doesnt seem entirely shallow so dont lose her. _

After I gave myself a mental peptalk I continued to walk up to her.

"Okay look Im not usually nice," I shuddered at the word. "so will you please dance with me?" I took out my best almost foolproof weapon, my irrestible puppy dog eyes. Theyve only failed me once.

She turned around to look at me and was about to answer with an obviously snobby comeback but she stopped herself and she looked at me shocked and a little sad. She held her gaze on me and was looking at me with much curiousity. "Are you okay...?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure fine," She waved her hand dismissively, she looked at as if trying to figure me out for a few more minutes until she broke the silence. "Have I met you before?" She wondered.

"Ummm...probably not, so Ill ask one more time, would you like to dance?" I said annoyed that it took so long for an answer.

"Yeah...sure..." She said, you could tell she was still usure of me.

We were about to let loose and fist pump but suddenly the song 'Crazier' started. This was a pretty slow song and I was NOT good with slow so I started to head off of the dance floor until she grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"So do you want to dance already?" She said mocking me.

I like this girl...I smirked and we started to dance. This was a group dance as in, there was a long line of people doing the same exact dance. So I held out my hand as if pressing it against a window and she put her hand to mine. Facing each other the whole time, locking each other dead in the eye, we walked around in a circle.

I then took her close to me and spun her around. She was so unbelievably graceful. Her hair elegantly twirled with her when she spun and she had a litle sparkle in her eyes. _Wow this girl is beautiful...wait beautiful?! I think you mean smokin hot!...No, Duncan...I know I mean beautiful._

We did a gentle dip and for once in my life I didnt bother looking at her cleavege, I rather looked at her face, and how splendid of a dancer she was.  
I spun her one more time until she moved down the line to the next dancer.

I was taken off gaurd! We were having such a nice time! If any of those other punks do anything to her thats not in the dance routine, they will have to go under a series of painful things. My new dance partner was annoying and kept wrapping herself around me, but the whole time I was with other dancers my attention was really on...wait I dont even know her name! Well when she gets back to me I have to know who she is.

**Courtneys POV:**

Ugh me and...well we'll call him mystery man were having such a good time until I had to swtich partners. As we kept switching I saw one girl who was desperatly throwing herself on him. Slut. I didnt want to switch partners I was enjoying how smoothly mystery man was dancing!

After a few turns I ended up partnered with Geoff. "Hey Geoff hows the dance?"

"Oh its pretty epic but uh whats goin on with you and Mr. Tall and Handsome," Geoff said smiling.

"Oh nothin..." I said shyly. I felt wierd talkin to Geoff about this so I was glad we had to move again. After what felt like forever I was finally reunited with mystery man.

"Did you miss me?" He said cockily.

Wow he was getting more like Duncan by the second, why do I fall for guys like this! "Not at all," I said with a smirk. " Did you miss me?"

I expected a playful no from him but I was really shocked when he said,"Yes I did miss you, a lot actually," He said.

My cheeks were blushing like crazy so I was glad my mask was covering them slightly. "Uh...um...so..oh! I didnt catch your name?" I said nervously trying to change the subject.

"Well I didnt catch yours either so tell me first whats your name?"

"I am NOT telling you first, how about we wait until the end of the night to take off our masks and tell each other our names?" I suggested.

"Oooh your higness likes to play games...fine I'll go with it" He said with a smirk.

For the rest of the night we danced really close, my head resting on his shoulder. People at the dance started to thin out until the only people left were me and mystery man and Geoff and Bridgette. Even the dj had left at this point. Geoff and Bridgette got bored so they eventually left too.

"Bye guys have fun!" Bridge called out while Geoff waved excitedly.

I waved back and was a little surprised when mystery man waved to them...its not like he knew them.

**Duncans POV:**

Geoff and Bridge left and waved goodbye but I thought it was wierd that mystery woman waved at them...its not like she knew them.

"Well I really should be going," I looked at her one more time absorbing it all, the moment, the magic, and the sparkle in her eyes. I tore myself away from all of it and was just about to head out the door when she called out.

"Wait!" Arent you forgetting something?" She yelled out.

My back was still turned to her, "Um no...I dont think so.."

"Remeber? We have to reveal ourselves!" She called back.

"Oh yeah right, since I have to leave Ill go first." With my back still turned to her I took off my mask. I didnt want to look at her eyes when I revealed myself. So without looking at her I turned around and said, "My name is Duncan."

And with that I turned around and was about to leave  
...until she said, "Delinquent."

I turned around and saw my freckled beauty smirking at me, "Princess?"

**

* * *

**

**So tell what you thought :)**


End file.
